Falling Walls
by starfish1234
Summary: Zivas been rescued from Salem. Her walls have been built up over the years, now that Tony loves her...will she let him in? New Chapter :
1. Returning Home

**Chapter 1: Returning Home**

"_I couldn't live without you…I can't" _the words kept going round and round in her head ever since she got back. What did they mean? She couldn't understand; they were partners, well former partners now. The biggest question is where do they go from there? Out of everyone at NCIS, Tony…the man who killed her former boyfriend, who's the class clown, after what she put him through…he found her.

Ziva knew she owed him for this.

* * *

><p>Ziva didn't speak a word as Ducky examined her. He brought out his stethoscope and checked her heart beat, then took note. He checked her eyes with the light, again taking note.<p>

Ziva could tell he was upset and worried about her. But it only had to get worse.

"Please my dear…I hate to say this, but can you please remove your top so I can examine your chest and abdomen" he asked gently.

She closed her eyes and tried not to wince at the pain. It hurt badly and even though she had gotten used to the pain, lifting her dirty torn shirt over her head, it didn't make it any easier. Ziva noticed that Ducky was trying to act calm about it, after all he had seen many patients beaten and bruised on his autopsy table before, but it was still a shock.

It didn't feel real. None of it did really. She had been held prisoner at one of the most brutal marine institutions and lived to tell the tale, not too many people could claim that one. She had survived all of the torture and all the questions and she may have come out of it, but she was still scathed, physically and emotionally.

"These bruises and markings around your breasts are terrible; may I ask what they did to you my dear?" Ducky murmed quietly, bringing out her stupor. Ziva's hands and arms covered her chest in pain while tears welled up in her eyes.

"He attached my breasts to a car battery" she squeaked.

Ducky gasped and rubbed her shoulders gently. He carefully patched up any open wounds and cleaned up her face. There were no words to describe how painful and intense the battery was, it hurt like hell. Ducky turned her around to examine her back, rubbing healing cream over her bruises and cuts. There had also been drowning in acid that made her eyes sting, knife cuts, pressure markings, beatings, whips, strangulation and cigarette burns.

"There were a lot of different things. I don't remember it all" she lied.

Ducky knew she was hiding the beatings, but her body placed them all out like a map for him to read.

Ziva wanted to tell Ducky what they had done to her, but she figured with all his experience he would already know. She could never look him in the eye and explain it all. How was she to explain to him that the army held her head under poison, boiling water and acid when they were tired of not getting any answers? Or that Salem himself pressed lit cigarettes to her body, or beat her with hot pokers whenever she kept silent or made a smart comment? Or that her breasts were attached to a car battery and the voltage was turned up to high when he was sick of the other torture methods, and how the pain made her pass out? Or that he cut her slowly to induce the most amount of pain?

Ziva couldn't bear to stand the looks of pity that she would receive. She felt that no one would know how it felt to be strapped to a chair in the hot Africa heat, how the rough wood rubbed with sweat and blood creating blisters on her skin. Ziva had truly lost her innocence that day when Talia was killed. But she knew the innocence was mostly gone when she was ordered to kill her own brother. Ziva was no longer a child and she desperately wished she was.

"There's a bruising here, under the ribs" Ducky pointed out, sighing as he turned to look at Ziva. Ducky inspected them closer. "You have one or two broken ribs here, nothing too serious. You were quite lucky in that department. Other than the burns, the stab wounds missed all the vital organs. I would guess it was quite intentional to get you to live longer and try to get more information. Am I right?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes, Ducky"

"Please, if you can my dear, if you could stand up and remove your pants" he asked quietly. Taking a deep breath she removed her worn khaki pants. Then she sat back down on the bench wearing only her dirty panties.

"May i?" Ducky asked. Ziva nodded and she spread her legs, they were so tender and sore inside.

"Oh my god, Ziva, hey didn't" Ducky gasped. Ziva sobbed. "He raped me almost every day". Ducky was astonished. After seeing many raping's from his victims, to have it done to one of his friends hurt him inside.

"Thank you, Ziva. You may put your shirt and pants back on, while I go and finish my examination report"

"Hmm" she murmed. And she dressed herself, feeling better after her bruises and cuts had been patched up.

Ducky put away a couple of his things, grabbed the medical report. When he opened the door, Gibbs walked in.

"How's she doing Duck?" he asked quietly.

"She's going to be fine Gethro, but the poor girl has been through hell. What they did to her was horrific. She'll need a lot of rest and time to get back on her feet"

"Thanks Duck" Ducky exited the room. Gibbs walked over to where Ziva was sitting.

"Ziva, I'm betting you blame yourself for it"

"Not directly I don't, but it was my mission" They ignored each other after a while.

"What happened?" He demanded quietly.

Ziva groaned and she looked down at her hands as she spoke. "Drowning's, beatings, whippings, stabbings…burnings…I don't remember it all"

"Did you tell him anything?"

"I fought him off"

"Anything else?"

"I swear, that's all I remember"

Gibbs knew he would hear more about it later.

"I'm sorry "she whispered. "How long was I gone?"

"Almost two months"

"How did you find me?"

"Abby loves caf-pow"

"I need to thank her…everyone"

"You do" He said then he leaned over and kissed her forehead. He got up and left, opening the door to Abby. Ziva opened her mouth to apologize but Abby beat her to it.

"Listen, Ziva…Tony has been a complete wreck ever since he thought you were dead. He had a serious breakdown. I've been there…we were all there for him as much as we could be. The first couple of nights he just drank at a bar across the road, sleeping at work or not at all. And after everything you guys went through together you turned around at told Gibbs that you don't trust him! You don't trust Tony! The class clown with a rock heart! He's been solemn and quiet, no jokes at all! He's not eating; I don't know how many times McGee had to shove food down his throat! I've never in my life seen Tony like this! Does that sound like our Tony?

Ziva looked hurt and began to cry. "He's barely spoken at all since I got home…I'm sorry I never wanted it to be like this"

"Good, I missed you; we were all worried so much" Abby pulled her into a tight bone crashing hug.

"I missed you too Abby"

"You need to talk to Tony"

"I know"

"Good. You guys need each other more then you both realize. And it scares you both"

"I need him Abby" Ziva sobbed.

Abby nodded. She kissed her cheek then left.

Abby kissed her cheek then left. Ziva watched as her best girlfriend and when the door closed she sighed in content. It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>After Abby left, Tony was finally allowed into the room. Ziva watched him come in, this time really looking at him. She could see the dark circles under his eyes even though the sand and grim had been removed from his face and he had small nap on the plane ride home, it was obvious he was trying to hide them. He had definitely lost quite bit of weight too and didn't look healthy. He looked worn out.<p>

Tony smiled at her and walked forward "Finally, a moment alone with you"

Ziva looked down as he stood by the table, she couldn't look at him.

Tony reached over and took her hand in his, holding it tightly. Ziva flinched at first but soon settled down. He sat down next to her, still holding her hand. "I want to hold you for a bit" he whispered.

She sat still. As soon as his arms came around her and she was snuggled up against his chest she began to sob. Tony didn't say anything; he just held her close and let her cry, placing a kiss on her forehead. When she was finished, she cuddled closer, her hand fisted over his heart.

"I'm sorry"

He grinned. "For what? Missing me? Because, I'm not complaining" he paused then sighed "I was so lost without you".

Ziva turned so that she was facing him, he kissed her forehead softly. "Tony, I was lost without you, too. You're what kept me going. I would think of coming home and you were the person I wanted to come home to. I love you and I need you so much"

"I loved you, too" he murmed, then kissed her lips softly.

"Abby told me about… she says that you haven't been taking very good care of yourself. Everyone was a little worried about you. Hell, Tony, I can see the damage myself. You don't look so good. I mean you're handsome, but you don't look healthy".

He laughed. "Yeah well time In Salem does that to you"

Ziva frowned. "Tony I'm not talking about Salem, I'm talking about after you found out I was dead. Abby said you had turned into a working robot".

Tony sighed. He was going to kill the Goth later; still there was no point on lying. "I'm alright now. I just…I need you, Ziva. I didn't realize how much till you were gone. I could hardly concentrate on anything, as usual business when on as normal, but to me it was all a blur. After countless days staring at the empty desk I just wanted to find you and bring you home, safe. That's the only thing that mattered to me. Id admit though, it wasn't easy and I had help, but I needed to do it. It's almost as if I had lost the will to do anything else…everyone was also wanting to know what happened, but I just wanted you home"

Ziva smiled and caressed his cheek. Suddenly memories of the cargo ship flooded back to her. "There is something else, something I haven't…"

"What?" he looked genuinely concerned. She took a deep breath before continuing, debating whether to tell him or not. She felt it'd be best.

Her eyes met his for a moment and he could see the pain in them. "I killed the mean aboard the ship"

"What?"

"When I…When I was fulfilling my mission…I killed the men onboard. With assistance…that I haven't seen since, the thing is…I wasn't supposed to survive"

Tony kissed her forehead. "It's alright; you were following orders, and knowing Mossad. If you hadn't killed them, they probably would've killed you"

Ziva nodded and understood. They were silent for a few moments before she brushed his fringe out of his eyes and her dark ones met his blue ones. "I love you". She leaned up to capture his mouth in hers for a long, deep kiss that made him groan. His hand slid under her shirt and over her smooth Israeli skin of her back. He felt her ribs, but that only made him puller her tighter towards him; protecting her. He wanted her, so fucking bad. But she needed to get better. When he pulled back, she pouted.

"I'm sorry" Ziva pulled away from his embrace, regretting the kiss.

He pulled her back instantly cupping her cheek and pecking her lips. "Ziva I love you, but you have three broken ribs, _this _can wait"

Ziva felt her heat literally melt. He still wanted to be with her. "Yeah I suppose it can"

She smiled and kissed him again. "Plus you need to shave" she said rubbing is stubble.

Tony laughed. "Well Salem didn't exactly let me shave, did he?"

Ziva felt guilty, Tony saw it in her eyes. "Hey" he whispered. Then he tugged her in for a long kiss.

Ziva smiled at him when he pulled away. "You had no need to come after me though. You could've left me. When you shot Michael, I almost killed you where you laid. In my apartment alone, without backup completely violating protocols-"

"Ziva-"

"- but that does not matter, just like it does not matter how it worked out for Michael. That you had my back…you have always had my back. And that I was wrong to question your motive -"

Tony was grinning now. "Ziva-"

"I trusted my brother Ari, I trusted Michael. I could not afford to trust you. I am sorry-mmphf"

Tony silenced her with his mouth and when he pulled back she was staring at him sort of dreamy-eyed. "Good. Now that I have your attention. I want you to move in with me"

"What?"

He nodded. "You have nowhere to go at the moment. And I need to know that you are safe. I want you to live with me"

"Tony"

"Ziva, I don't care about rule 12, and quite frankly I don't care about anything else other then you Ziva"

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you"

"Good because you're going to be stuck with me"

Tony grinned and touched his forehead with hers. Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes. When her lips met his she felt happy again. Things still needed to be said and done. But right now they can wait.

* * *

><p><strong>WEll that was the first chapter of the story. I will post another one asap. i love Tony and Ziva! IF i owned NCIS they would be togethe and so would Jenny and Gibbs. Jenny would also be ALIVE!<strong>

**reveiw please :)**


	2. Quiet Snores

**Hey Guys! Next Chapter is up! Hope its not too bad, its just a quickie :) The next one will be better i promise.**

**Please R&R**

**TiVA 4EVA!**

* * *

><p>Tony unlocked the door to his flat ten minutes later and ushered her inside.<p>

"Why don't you go take a long bath or shower before bed" He kissed her forehead and headed towards the kitchen.

Ziva smiled. She had been to his flat many times before for movie nights, so she knew her way around. But tonight it felt so different and unusual. Being away for so long, it was strange to feel the comfort of furniture and walls.

She opened the bathroom door quietly and stepped inside. A quick glance at the mirror made her feel very run down, and ages older then she was. Sighing, she twisted the shower handle with more force than necessary, hoping to take her frustration out one something…anything.

The warm water was welcome on her skin, but the hard pressure drops was not. The bars of purple and red on her arm from someone's hard grip protested to the pressure making her gasp. The cleanliness was enjoyable to feel all dirt and sweat wash off. She gently rubbed a washcloth over her body, trying to not make the pain any worse. She felt relief though when she was washing her hair, the shampoo definitely stung cuts and pulling's but to feel untangled clean brown curls made her sigh in content.

Tony heard the shower turn off and Ziva walked out wearing one of his NCIS sweat shirts, her wet hair had cascaded to one side of her face, behind all the bruises and cuts she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

"How are you feeling" he asked.

"Better thank you. Is it ok that I borrowed one of your shirts, yes?"

Tony smiled and reached out his hand taking hers and pulling her to him. "Its fine" he said then kissed her lips softly.

They ate pancakes in piece. Ziva of course objected to the idea of having breakfast for dinner, but Tony protested and won. The pancakes were enjoyable. Although they didn't speak the silence was comfortable. It was almost midnight when they decided it was time for bed.

"OK you can have the bedroom, and I'll take the couch" Tony stated.

Ziva walked over and put her arms around him. "Come to bed with me, I want you to hold me tonight" she whispered.

Tony nodded and followed her into the bedroom. Ziva tried to look away when he removed his shirt and she saw a couple bruises and cuts on his back. She walked over and placed a small kiss on each one. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Turning around Tony kissed her deeply and lovingly, and then pulled her onto the bed and under the covers; his arms circling around her trailing circles on her back, Ziva snuggled up against him taking in his comfort and scent.

She hadn't felt so much love in such a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Her entire body was burning in pain, but at the same time she didn't feel anything, just numb, beyond belief. She had no idea how long she had been in here. The minutes felt like hours and she couldn't even begin to count the days but she knew it had been a while; weeks at that. It was beginning to take a toll on her. She could feel it.<em>

_The sound got louder as the footsteps drew nearer. The door swung open and boots stomped on the sand. A hard yank pulled her neck back into a sickly position to face her kidnapper. "Tell me everything you know about NCIS" All hope was lost_

Gripping the sheets tightly, Ziva twisted and turned jolting awake, cold sweat on her forehead. She was shaking violently, Tony was up holding her. "Shhhhhhh, its ok, your safe" he whispered.

Ziva curled back up to him sobbing. It was going to be a hard next few weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes i know it was short, the next one will be longer and better i promise :)<strong>

**Please Review 3**


	3. Loving Me, Loving You

**Heyy guyys! The next chapter is up, hopefully its better than the one before.**

**Please R&R**

**Warning: Love Scene**

* * *

><p>The rain made a pretty tinkling lullaby as it beat gently against the widow, Ziva mused as she sat curled into the overstuffed monstrosity the passed for an armchair. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she'd been up for over an hour now; having slipped from Tony's comforting embrace after a loud clap of thunder that saved her from yet another nightmare. Getting out of bed had been difficult; even in his sleep Tony was reluctant to let her go, his arm tightening around her waist automatically as she tried to climb from under the covers. Gingerly, she had managed it, shivering at the cold that encompassed her as soon as she removed the blankets. His NCIS sweatshirt provided her with small warmth. The shirt was more like a nightgown on her small frame, and she curled her knees under the shirt as she sat on the couch.<p>

Turning her attention away from the storm and to the main in the bed, she gave a soft smile. Tony was still sound asleep on his side, one arm thrown to the side where she laid before, and the other supporting his head under the pillow. He looked much younger than his 39 years. The lines of stress she had seen around his face from Salem have slowly begun to vanish.

His kisses had smoothed over her like a healing balm and made the past events feel like a bad dream. After they had begun living together, she had expected to feel guilt or shame for breaking rule 12, but instead she felt relieved, sated and content. It was a good feeling.

"Hey Sweet cheeks" Tony's voice pulled her from her thoughts; she hadn't noticed shed been staring.

"Mmm?"

"You okay?" Ziva gave him a small smile, got up and climbed back into bed snuggling back into his embrace. Tony kissed her forehead.

"Ziva you know you can tell me anything" He whispered into her hair.

Ziva nodded, turning so that she could face him. "I know that. When I was…away, all I could think about was you and how much I wanted to come home to you. But I thought that I was no longer wanted back in DC"

Tony bent over and kissed her softly and lovingly.

"Even when I was annoyed with your reaction to Michael's death, I still wanted to hold you close. Then when you didn't call I became worried and was dedicated to finding you, after Gibbs told me the ship had no survivors I felt nothing. The world became empty. If I could've brought you back, I would've done it in a heartbeat. It was…it was so hard without you"

Ziva kissed his shoulder, then his chest, then chin, then finally his lips before settling down next to him and curling up.

"Yeah I know. I love you" she said.

Tony grinned and tilted her head up so he could kiss her deeply. "I love you too. I've uh, I've got a present for you"

She smiled at him. "What kind of present?"

Tony smirked then got out of bed. He began to rummage through the draws on the side of the bed and pulled out a blue velvet box.

"I've had for a while now"

Ziva's eyes widened as she viewed the box.

He opened up the lid before he knelt in front of her. "Ziva David, I love you with all my heart ever since you suspected me having phone sex. You will forever be my ninja and my sweet cheeks; please will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Ziva leapt off the bed and on top of Tony crushing him to the floor. "Yes!" she said silencing him with a kiss.

He grinned. "I love you" he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it. Her eyes moved down to it.

"Tony" she breathed. It was a white gold band with a small square cut diamond surrounded by sapphires. "It's beautiful"

Tony smiled at her. "I always imagined you in sapphire blue"

Her hands fisted in his hair and brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss. He let out a soft moan when her hands started to tug his shirt off. "Ziva"

"It's been too long Tony, four years too long. I'm better, yes"

He crushed his lips to hers. It wasn't slow. As soon as their lips had met, they started to tug at each other's clothes. Tony hoisted Ziva back onto the bed her leg hooked round his waist.

His lips ran over her exposed skin eagerly and Ziva's nails raked over his back. It had been too long; the sexual tension built up over the years and they were both aching. Ziva moaned at every touch and lost herself in the pleasure that only Tony could bring her. His tall muscular frame was made to know hers. She ran her hands over his strong muscles in his arms and over his chest as his lips trailed over intimate parts of her.

"Tony" she breathed as he nibbled here and there until she was screaming out his name.

Tony grinned inwardly at the sound of ecstasy that left her mouth. He loved the sounds she made when he was kissing her. They almost came out in purring sounds before she ended up screaming out his name. He ran his tongue gently along her thigh and her hands fisted in his hair. It had been too long. He had been daydreaming of this moment for weeks, months, and years on end. Now he had her writhing under him and he could only grin broadly, torturing her with more soft kisses and strokes.

"Tony!" she moaned, tugging on his hair to bring his lips back to hers.

When their lips met she sighed as they rolled over, still desperate to touch and taste every inch of each other. When the last bits of their clothes were strewn around the room Tony took a long deep look into his lover's eyes, before losing themselves in pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>There i tried my best with the love making scene, hope it wasnt too bad. The next chapter will be updated tomorrow :)<strong>

**Please review,**

**xoxo TIVA 4EVA (i dont own NCIS if i did Tony and ZIva would be dating )**


End file.
